Hug The Stuff Outta You
by MewLuna
Summary: The two crashed to the forest floor, Finn grabbing Marceline's waist and hugging her small frame to him."Get off me!" she yelled as she struggled out of his grip. The Vampire Queen may be strong, but for that one night, Finn the beast was stronger.


**Hug The Stuff Outta You: By MewLuna**

**Author's Note: A different ending to the episode 'Hug Wolf'. Spoilers inside!**

**~X~X~X~**

"Finn! No! Come back!"

The thirteen year old human screamed wildly as he shook himself back and forth, his eyes dilating and slobber flying from his open mouth. Jake watched helplessly as he held onto Beemo, and the little robot cowered behind the potted plant. Before their trembling eyes, Finn the Human transformed into a monstrous Hug Wolf. He smiled at the two with his fangs shining bright. "HUGS!" he snarled. "I wanna hug your face!"

"You don't wanna hug our faces!" Jake protested. "Finn! Snap out of it! You don't wanna hug ANYONE!"

Finn growled into the air and stood on all fours of his wolf body. "I'm feeling— AFFECTIONATE!" he yelled.

"Make it stop!" Beemo cried. Before Jake could stretch out his arms, Finn was out the open window of the tree house. Jake ran to the window and saw Finn bound into the forest. "Oh glob! He's headed to Candy Kingdom!" Beemo shrieked. "He'll scare all the citizens, Jake. What do we do?"

The magical dog watched as his best friend disappeared into the trees, and heard his howl fill the air. "There's only one who can help us now, Beemo," Jake replied solemnly. "And as much as she gives me the jeebies, we gotta ask her. For Finn. For our brother."

**~X~X~X~**

"Hahahahaha! Oh my glob! Wait, aha, that weenie actually got himself hugged by an Alpha Hug-Wolf? That's hilarious!"

Jake growled at the Vampire Queen before him. "This isn't funny, Marceline. Finn is in trouble, if he causes havoc in the Candy Kingdom, it's over. Please Marceline, if you can help him, you need to do it."

Marceline's black eyes met Jake's pleading ones. "I haven't dealt with Hug-Wolves for hundreds of years," she said, her tone taking a more serious notch. "It's not exactly a piece of cake, Jake. We'll need to find the alpha wolf that hugged Finn. But even then, we can't stop him. The alpha wolf has to hug the beta wolf, Finn."

"I'm not following."

She sighed. "Basically, Finn has to out-hug the alpha wolf."

"Okay, so you can help then, right? You're immortal, strong, smart... you'd have no problem hunting a Hug-Wolf." Jake was frantic at this point. Twenty minutes had passed, who knows how much damage his best friend had done! "Please, Marceline. Finn helped you when your dad put that enchanted necklace on you in the Night O'sphere. He'd help you if you were in trouble, without a doubt."

Marceline narrowed her eyes at him. "I know that. Excuse me for having a good laugh, it's just Finn is weenie enough to get hugged by a wolf on a full moon." She put her long raven-black hair in a ponytail. Jake watched as the vampire-lady then went through the closet in her living room. "Here we are," she said as she pulled out a silver knife. "Just in case."

The dog's eyes grew wide. "YOU'RE GONNA STAB FINN?"

"No!" Marceline yelled. "Jeez, I'd never stab Finn! This knife is for me!"

"To do what?"

She took out a piece of toast from the closet and a jar of jam, using the knife to spread the jam. "A snack," she answered. Marceline took a bite. "Alright, let's go save Finn."

**~X~X~X~**

"Hugs... hugs... hugs..."

Finn stalked the streets of the Candy Kingdom, his acute senses on overload. He just hugged the living glob out of Mr. Cupcake, but that wasn't enough. That wasn't nearly enough. He needed more. More hugs. More snuggles. More affection. The beast paused and lifted his head to the night skies. He took in a huge whiff of the fresh air.

"_Cinnamon Bun."_

The beast who was once a boy broke out into a fast-paced run. With a powerful leap he was on the rooftops, his sharp claws digging into the shingles to propel him to the next roof. Cinnamon Bun's scent then drove Finn to jump into the streets again, and sure enough there was the sugary victim. Finn towered over the poor tasty treat. "You're mine, you're mine to hug!" he hissed.

Cinnamon Bun turned around and screamed. "No! Please Finn, my love handles! They're starting to bruise!" he pleaded. Finn continued to stalk him, lowering himself so he can pounce on his prey. His eyes gleamed with a wild craving for affection.

Right when Cinnamon Bun was going to be embraced by the horrible beast, a loud sound filled the night air—

_**POW!**_

Finn snapped his head around and growled menacingly. "Who dares interrupt my hugs?"

"Hey, weenie. If ya wanna get all lovey and dovey, why not try it on a lady?" taunted the voice. Marceline faced Finn, the moonlight shining behind her, and her hands curled into fists. Although she looked like a pale human teenager, she was actually a beast as well. Marceline may not be a drooling beast, she may not have a full mouth full of fangs or built like a beast, but she was just as terrifying. She was also a creature of the night, and has been one for a thousand years.

Growling, Finn stalked towards the Queen, meeting her challenging stare. "I'm gonna hug you," he hissed. "I'm gonna hug the stuff outta you."

She smirked. "Please do. But let's take this little love fest somewhere else, shall we?" Marceline laughed. "Come on, weenie. You can hug, but can you chase?"

With that, Marceline took off into the night, flying towards the skies in the direction of the forest. Finn roared loudly with rage and hugging rage. He then bounded after her, taking the roof tops, and because of his beastly form he was a lot faster than she anticipated! She picked up her pace, but he propelled off the rooftop and flew to her, grabbing her by the waist!

"Ugh!"

The two crashed to the forest floor, Finn grabbing Marceline's waist and hugging her small frame to him. "Get—off—me!" she yelled as she struggled out of his grip. The Vampire Queen may be strong, but for that one night, Finn the beast was stronger.

She managed to turn, so they were face-to-face. Marceline then got a good kick to the beast's head with her boot. He howled in pain and she took off again, this time running and sticking to the ground rather than the skies. "Get back here! I wanna cuddle you!" Finn hissed.

"JAKE! NOW IS THE TIME!" Marceline shouted as she continued to run.

Out from the trees, Jake stepped out, and he threw down a Hug-Wolf tied up in rope. "I was able to catch the alpha with a chocolate cake, just like you said, Marceline," Jake said. "The alpha is all tied up!"

She skidded to a stop. Any minute Finn would be back out. "Excellent," Marceline huffed. Wasting no time, she knelt over the struggling alpha Hug-Wolf. "When I'm through with him, you're next," the Queen hissed.

Jake wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he didn't expect what he saw. Marceline _bit_ into the alpha wolf! "Whoa! We don't need a vampire-powered Hug-Wolf running around Ooo!" Jake exclaimed.

A pop sound was made as Marceline's mouth came off the alpha wolf's arm. "She's not turning into me. I'm turning into her."

Before Jake could question what Marceline meant, he saw the Queen transform before his eyes. Within a few seconds Marceline was no a Hug-Wolf too, except she looked a lot meaner that the alpha or Finn. The dog was frozen in fear (he was already scared of her to begin with) and he hid behind a tree. Not a second after Marceline transformed, Finn burst through the trees.

She turned. Marceline's eyes met Finn's. The two Hug-Wolves prowled around each other, slowly stalking in a circle, waiting for the other to spring. Loud growls filled the night air. "Oh my glob, oh my glob, oh my glob," Jake cried to himself.

And suddenly, Finn leaped out at Marceline, and Marceline leaped out at Finn, and the two wolves clashed with a huge tight hug. "You're weak!" Marceline growled.

"No, you are! You call that a hug?" he growled back. They held onto each other and rolled, going down a grass hill in the forest. "Feel my affection, Marceline!" he hissed.

"No, you feel mine, pathetic human!"

"I'm not a human anymore!"

"Rawr!"

"Rawr!"

There was a loud explosion of pink smoke, making a shape of a pink heart. Oh no... explosions never meant well. "No!" Jake shrieked. "I'm coming, Finn!" He ran down the hill and gasped. Suddenly, it wasn't harsh and coarse fur on fur. It was suddenly pale-cold skin on warm peach skin. Finn and Marceline were back to normal, hugging each other tight. "I don't believe it," Jake said in disbelief.

Slowly, Finn opened his eyes. The smell of peppermint and grass immediately filled his senses. Only one person smelled like peppermint, aside from Peppermint Butler. He looked up and his nose brushed against Marceline's nose. "Marcy?"

She let out a small groan. "Finn? Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"The stupid plan, you weenie. Are we wolves?"

He smiled at how cute Marceline was, his face only being half an inch away. "You're not a wolf, you're a queen now," he murmured. She was cute with her eyes squinted shut.

Finally, her eyes opened. "I always was a queen," she huffed, her voice low. "And don't you go getting bit by an alpha wolf. That wasn't fun."

"I dunno, it was a little fun," he opposed.

"No it wasn't."

"Then why are you still hugging me?" Marceline then realized her arms were around Finn's neck and his were locked around her waist. The Vampire Queen turned a light shade of pink. "I... must not have gotten all my affection out, you know, a Hug-Wolf after affect," she mumbled.

Finn laughed. "Thanks for saving me, Marcy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I told Jake to capture the Hug-Wolf. If I drank her blood I'd be the same kind of alpha, which would mean when you hugged me it'd have the same effect. Basically, I turned myself into the alpha wolf by drinking her blood."

The now-human-boy laughed. "Well. I'm all hugged-out."

"Good. Then let go of me."

He smirked. "You let go of me."

"Ugh!"

She kicked herself out of his embrace. "Don't you repeat this to anyone, Finn. Turning into a Hug-Wolf isn't exactly good for my rep."

"I won't say a word."

"Good."

He sat up and laughed. "Oh, hey Marceline?"

"What?"

Finn leaned over and gave her a smooch on her cheek. "Thanks."

She lowered her head, allowing her hair to fall over her face so he couldn't see her smile. "Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Jake saw you do that."

"Oh... glob... this is awkward."

"You're telling me, lover-boy."

**Author's Note:**

**Ahahaha! Oh Finn XD I would hug you, wolf or human form.**

**So like I said above, this is an alternate ending to the episode 'Hug Wolf'. Thanks for reading, please review! :D **

**~Luna**


End file.
